


Mass Hysteria

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: AB spoilers: Narcissus in ChainsAuthor Notes:  This is in response to Jinni's Quickie Challenge for pairings #47 and #48.  http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/





	Mass Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Cats and dogs living together. . .Mass Hysteria!"-Ghostbusters 

 

 

Willow had to wonder at how funny life turns out. Here she was living in St. Louis with not one but two gorgeous guys. She used to be the girl that guys only saw the brain. Now, she found herself involved with twins. How weird was that? 

 

Well, at least it isn't completely normal. Like her life could ever be just that? And most people would see being involved with twins as something definitely not in the realm of normalcy. But she isn't referring to the fact that they're twins. No, she is thinking of the fact that they aren't completely human. Willow laughed at the thought that, `you can take the girl out of Sunny D but you can't take Sunny D out of the girl.' 

 

Gregory and Stephen are sexy, blonde, exactly her height, and they are both shifters. She thought she had done away with that when Oz broke her heart. Obviously not. But at least they aren't both werewolves. No, only Stephen is wolfy once a month. His brother Gregory is a wereleopard. So, she gets to have a puppy and a kitty without the landlord knowing. She always wanted a pet. They probably wouldn't even mind if she wanted to put them on leashes. They are just twisted like that. 

 

But how did she end up this way you ask? Well, simply put, it was completely Anita's fault. She had the pleasure of making Anita's acquaintance while updating the office computers for Animators, Inc. Willow works freelance as a computer consultant based out of St. Louis. 

 

She had quickly gotten to like the brusque manner that Anita exuded. Willow was reminded a little of Buffy when around Anita. It didn't sadden her like she thought it would. Willow couldn't go back to the hell mouth after her rehabilitation. The temptation to fall back into evil habits was just too strong. So, Willow chose a new place that wasn't filled with unhappy memories. She needed to be selfish for once. Look where all that self sacrifice led her. She was alone and a recovering magic addict. 

 

Anita quickly bonded with Willow. Anita said that she didn't have many human friends anymore with the lifestyle that she leads. Willow understood completely how unforgiving old friends could be when faced with new changes. She didn't judge Anita for her lifestyle choices. She did find it all very fascinating though. Since her life was so boring, she enjoyed living vicariously through Anita. Anita thought that was hilarious when she found out. Anita didn't think that anyone would want to live her life. At least, no one sane that is. 

Anita was the one that suggested that Willow find a roommate when Willow was complaining about her finances. Willow thought that the idea had merit but didn't want to just invite any old stranger to come live with her. What if they were an ax murderer or a crazy robot? Living on the hell mouth tends to broaden one's horizons but not that much. 

 

Anita said that, "I'll ask around if you don't mind supernatural roommates." 

 

Willow said, "That isn't a problem as long as they don't try to sacrifice me in some dark ritual." 

 

Anita laughed and went about trying to find the perfect roommate for Willow. Someone who wasn't too demanding and would help the redhead come out of her shell a bit. She figured that someone from her pard would probably fit the bill. Most of them had been trained to be submissive so Willow wouldn't run into too many problems there. But which one to ask? 

 

Anita came to a solution by bringing Willow home with her one night. Willow could meet the pard and maybe hit it off with one of them. Willow agreed reluctantly. It wasn't because they were shifters. No, Willow felt a little shy to be meeting more new people. 

 

Anita insisted and that was how Willow met Gregory. Gregory flirted shamelessly with Willow. Willow couldn't help but do a bit of tentative flirting back. Gregory quickly agreed to move into Willow's place. He wanted to take a stab at a little independence. Anita had been trying to instill that very lesson into her little band of misfits. It had finally begun to take root in Gregory. 

 

It was very interesting living with Gregory. He was a stripper at Guilty Pleasures. He had problems staying completely clothed when lounging around home. Willow had finally convinced him to at least wear boxers. She threatened that, "I will burst into flames from embarrassment if you don't put something on. Then what will you do for a roommate?" 

 

He laughed heartily and sauntered slowly back into his room to put something on. Willow was glad and sad that she had finally beaten that into his thick skull. He was very nice to look at but it was completely mortifying when he gave her knowing looks at her lust. It just wasn't fair living with a lycanthrope. They can smell when you're aroused. 

 

Willow enjoyed having someone to live with. It was comforting knowing that someone worried if she was a little late getting home at night. True, Gregory is far from domestic but he tries and that is all that counts. He would cuddle with her on the couch on his nights off. She could get him to watch chick movies as long as she kept her promise to caress him. It wasn't really sexual. Shifters are just very tactile. Gregory needed the comfort of touch. And Willow enjoyed being needed. 

 

Also she got to meet more people having Gregory as a roommate. True, they were all shifters also. Willow had to wonder at the strangeness of some of Gregory's friends. Cherry and Zane always looked like they had walked off the set of some really kinky pornographic movie. How much vinyl is really needed in one's wardrobe? 

 

Vivian was nice and lady like which was quite the opposite of Cherry's slut wear. At the time, she was dating Stephen, Gregory's twin brother. Stephen and Vivian came over quite a bit to hang out. Willow got used to them always being there. 

 

This of course changed when Vivian got tired of living with Stephen. She felt stifled and wanted to date other people. It might also have been the fact that Vivian is a wereleopard while Stephen is a werewolf. Shifters have a tendency to only hang out with their individual groups. This had to have put a strain on their relationship. 

 

Gregory convinced Willow to allow Stephen to come and stay with them on a temporary basis. Willow readily agreed. She hated to see anyone homeless. It didn't hurt that Stephen was good looking either. So, that was how Willow found herself living with not one but two shifters. 

 

They had put up a cot in Willow's home office. She had to rearrange things so that he would have some small amount of space to call his own. He didn't mind the cramped quarters. He seemed to relish in getting to hang out with his brother full time. Willow's life became much more entertaining having both of them underfoot. 

 

They liked to play practical jokes on poor unsuspecting Willow. Like one time, they managed to unscrew the shower head and put blue Kool-Aid in it. That joke made for a very wet, irate and slightly blue Willow. She verbally berated them a good ten minutes before she realized that she was wearing only a towel. 

 

She quickly blushed down to her toes and ran back to her bedroom to the sounds of her dear roomies' laughter. They called her Smurfette for the longest time until she threatened them with her mojo. They decided it was better for their health if they behaved. That and they really didn't want to be transformed into a kitten and a puppy. 

 

Stephen's temporary stay turned into a more permanent basis. Willow didn't mind at all. One more person to help with the bills. Of course, Xander disapproved heartily that she was living with male strippers. She didn't have the heart to tell him that they weren't human either. No need to bring down the wrath of an overprotective Xander. He would probably enlist Angel's help in bringing Willow to her senses. Willow didn't want to be brought to her senses. She liked it here. She wondered how she ever managed before without her precious roomies. 

But all good things come to an end or at least Willow thought so. The light fun loving atmosphere in the apartment had taken on a tense undertone. Willow wasn't sure what to make of it. She didn't think that she had done anything to offend Gregory and Stephen. They seem to be off by themselves more. They were having secret conversations and Willow wasn't privy. She became more self conscious in light of that. 

 

Willow was about to tie them down and force a confession out of them when something finally clued her into what was really going on. She was so used to being overlooked by the opposite sex that she didn't notice when she was getting looked at. She was pleasantly surprised in the middle of the night after going to bed. 

 

Willow woke up to Gregory curled behind her and Stephen wrapped around the front of her. She was amazed that she hadn't woken up when they crawled into bed with her. She guessed that vampires weren't the only ones with a corner on the stealth market. Willow felt very safe between her dear roomies so that she just drifted off to sleep in their arms. 

 

The next morning she surprised them both. She gave them a sleepy smile and didn't act at all surprised to find them in her bed. She did give a demand though. 

 

"If you're going to make this a habit then you better buy me a bigger bed. I would hate for you to get cramped or fall off the bed in the middle of the night." 

 

So, they did. 

 

The End


End file.
